


Fight Club

by PrincessClaw



Series: Toliver fics [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bottom Tommy Merlyn, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Toliver, Top Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessClaw/pseuds/PrincessClaw
Summary: In order to find a bomb Oliver has to fight at a fight club against his will. Things get worse when he finds out who his fighting.
Relationships: Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen
Series: Toliver fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Fight Club

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tolivers fic. Be kind, English is not my first language ☺

Oliver noticed the ring in the middle of the club as soon as he got inside. The crowd was cheering, he could feel the tension of the fight thick on the air. He followed the Asian girl that greeted him at the door into some kind of office on the second floor.

Alexei Burov, the man he was looking for, was with two bodyguards inside.

"Mr. Queen." He cheered "welcome to my club."

"Thanks but I’m not here to party, Anatoly told me you may have some information about a bomb in Star City..."

"Straight to the point I see. However I’m a business man and also an entertainer..."

"Meaning?"

"I don’t give information for free Mr. Queen."

"What’s your price?"

"Entertaining my guests can be more valuable than money per se, of course my guests pay a good amount of money to be entertained."

"Can you get to the point, please?"

"I heard you know the Green Arrow."

"What if I do?"

"I would like to see him fight in my ring. Of course it will be a very private event, only VIP guests."

"What about the bomb?"

"I’ll tell you everything I know after the fight. How tomorrow night sounds?"

"Deal"

"Just like that? Don’t you need to talk to the Green Arrow first?" 

"Intercepting a bomb is a pretty good argument to convince him. See you tomorrow."

* * *

The next day Oliver was busy for most part of it planning with the team the whole Green Arrow fight. It was almost time to leave for the club when he looked at his phone. Tommy didn’t call or texted the entire day and not hearing from his husband was not common.

 **Oliver [7:32pm]** Hey babe. What you up to?

 **Oliver [7:37pm]** I’m going to be out late, don’t wait up. Miss you.

 **Oliver [7:38pm]** Love you!

He suited up and they left, John went with him to the club while Lauren and Roy were standing by to get to the bomb’s location and Felicity stayed at the bunker.

The air was even thicker than the first night. The smell of sweat and blood present in the air. In no time he was back in Burov’s office.

"You made it." He clapped with excitement.

"Let’s cut to the chase, do you have the information?"

"Just like Mr. Queen, impatient."

"I don’t play games."

"Well, in this case I don’t have any information."

Oliver was about to lose his patience when Burov spoke again “however I may remember something once you come out of my ring.”

Oliver was able to get close to Burov’s laptop and planted a bug on it. _I’m in_ Felicity said on his earcon .

Oliver chuckled “what if I lose?”

"I highly doubt. Our fights here are not always about winning or losing, tonight my guests are here to see someone getting beat up. It’s funny how rich people like to see other rich people having their asses kicked into a pulp."

"You want me to beat someone up?" He didn’t hide the horror on his voice.

"Yeah, some rich playboy. I told good a friend of mine that I needed a pretty boy for tonight’s fight and he gave me one since is hard to find volunteers."

"That’s disgusting. I’m not going to beat up an innocent person so a bunch of douchebags can have fun."

"I knew you were going to say that but here is the thing if you don’t put up a show I’m afraid I won’t be able to provide the information you need, you know? About that bomb…"

 _Oliver I found something! I may have a location Laurel is on her way maybe you can stall a little? I mean don’t hit the other guy too hard?_ Felicity said.

"Fine, I’ll do it."

Burov clapped again with excitement.

On his way to the ring Oliver saw someone familiar. "John?" He said over his intercom "I think I just saw Malcom Merlyn.” John nodded from a distance. " _I’ll take a look around."_

__

He got inside the ring and heard the announcer "Ladies and gentleman for tonight’s main fight we have the pleasure to have with us the Green Arrow!!!" The crowd went crazy, screaming, cheering and banging on the ring’s railings. The announcer continued "Anndd let’s bring our guest on the loser’s corner." The crowd laughed, two men came in dragging a man. He noticed the man was barefoot and his pants and shirt were rumpled he had a bag over his head. The men threw him inside.

__

The man fell hard on the floor on his hands and knees making a clashing sound. One of the guys took the bag off the man’s head.

__

"Tommy!" Oliver gasped.

__

Tommy looked at him and at the crowd he was clearly confused and scared.

__

"It’s Tommy." He said again so his team could hear him.

__

_Frack._ Felicity said. _Laurel is almost at the location and I also found another possible location, Roy headed there. Can you stall?_

__

"I’m not hitting Tommy Felicity." He said between gritted teeth.

__

_You have to! Sorry but you are surrounded by bad guys. I already have Lance on speed dial, the police will break in as soon as we find the bomb. Oliver, I know it’s Tommy but if this bomb goes off…_

__

"I know." He breathed out.

__

"Come on." The announcer said on the microphone "we wanna see the Green Arrow in action."

__

Tommy stood up and started to walk towards him he looked at Tommy and muted “do you trust me?”

__

Tommy nodded and kept walking. "I’m sorry." He muted again and hit Tommy’s stomach. Tommy fell on his knees holding his stomach his vision went dark and he struggled to breathe. He didn’t have time to recover Oliver grabbed him by his arm and pulled him up punching his right eye and sending him flying backwards.

__

He looked at Oliver with a hurt expression.

__

"What the hell Ol… what’s going on?"

__

"Felicity?" Oliver gritted on his intercom.

__

_Nothing on first location still waiting for an update from Roy._

__

He kicked Tommy’s thigh. Tommy screamed and Oliver was picking him up again and punching his torso and then his face his lower lip started to bleed.

__

"Look how pathetic." Said the announcer "I bet he’s learning to value his bodyguards since he can’t defend himself." The crowd burst in laugh and cheers.

__

Tommy tried to give Oliver some blows but he was faster, stronger and on top of that he knew how to fight. Another punch on the stomach made Tommy see stars.

__

_We got it! Oliver, Roy disarmed the bomb and the cops will get in any minute get out of there._ Three seconds after Felicity spoke the cops were all over the place. Oliver managed to get out of the ring and get his bow and arrow exiting the building.

__

"I need to know if he is Okay." Was the first thing he said to John outside.

__

"I know but the police is all over the place the Burov guy is going down and we neutralized the bomb… Is a good thing Oliver."

__

Oliver sighed "I know I just feel so bad the look on his face getting punched by me."

__

"He is stronger than you think specially with his crazy non-dead dad who was definitely there tonight but he vanished before I could reach him. You should change because you are Tommy’s emergency contact they will probably call you soon."

__

John was always right his phone rang.

__

__

Oliver parked outside the club he felt like he was in a movie, police cars everywhere he walked to the ambulance. Tommy was sitting on the back wrapped in a blanket and had butterflies bandages around his right eye, his eye was almost closed by the swelling and was a little purple Detective Lance was talking to him.

__

'Hey!" Oliver rushed to the ambulance he touched Tommy on the shoulder. Tommy just looked down. "What happened?" He asked detective Lance.

__

"Someone kidnapped Mr. Merlyn this afternoon and they brought him to this club. It’s some kind of fight club we received a tip on illegal fighting and when we got in Mr. Merlyn was inside a ring they made him fight. We also found drugs and illegal guns inside. We are going to conduct an investigation on Mr. Merlyn’s kidnapping he is free to go home but I expect him to come by the station tomorrow to give his statement."

__

"Of course. Did he see a doctor?"

__

"Yes but Mr. Merlyn here refused to go to the hospital. Maybe you can bring some sense into him Oliver."

__

"I’m fine." Tommy spoke for the first time his voice a little hoarse. "I don’t need to go to the hospital. I’m pretty sure I wasn’t hit in any vital point." 

__

"Okay but remember the doctor said you should go to the hospital if you feel nauseated or pass out and I expect to see you tomorrow at the station I’ll let you go now."

__

"Thank you detective."

__

Oliver started the car. "Tommy."

__

"Don’t..."

__

The ride home was silent, when they entered the elevator Tommy went strait to further corner he had his hands around himself. Oliver sighed but stayed away. He unlocked the door of their apartment and held it open for Tommy to get in.

__

"Can I get you anything?"

__

"My head hurts" Tommy sighed "And I need a bath" he walked upstairs.

__

__

Oliver stood in front of the bathroom door with medicine in one hand and a glass of water on the other. He thought about knocking and then about just getting in. He sighed and slowly turned the door knob.

__

"Tommy?"

__

"You can come in" he was sitting by the tube looking at the water filling in. Oliver placed the glass on the counter.

__

"I brought you headache medicine" he looked defeated and lost he had hurt Tommy, his husband the love of his life and he didn’t know how to fix it so he focused on what he could do “I have some bath salts that are good for the soreness. Here let me prepare your bath.” Oliver took over fixing the bath with salts and some bubbles. Tommy took the medicine and stared at himself at the mirror his face full of bruises, black swollen eye and a split lip. Oliver turned off the water and stood behind him. Their gazes locked at each other “I’m so sorry Tommy I don’t know what to say I…” he sighed and looked down tears filling his eyes.

__

Tommy turned to face him “Ollie?” Oliver looked at him “You can start by explaining to me what happened.”

__

Oliver took a deep breath “We found out there was a bomb treat and that club’s owner knew where but the only way he would tell me was if I fought.”

__

"Why me? Do you think he knows…"

__

"I don’t know it can be a coincidence but..." he hesitated.

__

"But what?"

__

"John and I saw your father at the club."

__

"I know."

__

"What?"

__

"How do you think I got kidnapped?"

__

"Malcom kidnapped you?" Oliver gasped.

__

"Yeah but I don’t wanna talk about it now."

__

Oliver didn't push he wanted to know everything but Tommy was hurt he knew he had to be patient “Okay, let me help into the tub?”

__

Tommy looked unsured for a moment but breathed out “okay.”

__

Oliver unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide of his shoulders his torso was red with some purple spots. Oliver shook away the guilty feelings but hesitated to touch Tommy’s pants “Are you sure it’s okay for me to touch you baby?” Tommy nodded Oliver opened his pants taking off pants and underwear altogether knelling on the floor and once the clothes were off Tommy’s feet he started massaging his calves and thighs there was a big bruise on his left thigh Oliver kissed it lightly and started to kiss all the way up. Tommy’s cock twitched when he kissed his navel and stomach and then every little bruise on Tommy's abdomen. He licked his left nipple.

__

Tommy whispered surprised “I don’t think there’s a bruise there.”

__

"I know and I’m about to suck your cock and there’s no bruise there either."

__

Tommy chuckled and winced “Ow” he placed his hand on his stomach. Oliver sighed "come on let’s get you into the tub the bath will help with the soreness." Oliver helped him in and down.

__

"There’s room for you too." 

__

Oliver undressed and sat down behind him massaging his back easing the tension out of his neck. Tommy moaned “It feels so good.” But Oliver just breathed out “I feel like one of those abusive husbands that beat up their wives and then just kiss it better pretending nothing happened.”

__

Tommy laid back on Oliver’s chest resting his head on his shoulder “You are not like that, although I expect the kissing better part.”

__

"I’m serious Tommy what I did… it’s not okay."

__

"You did the right thing."

__

"I could refuse."

__

"And then what? Let a bomb explode killing I don’t know how many people? You did the right thing you saved the city again."

__

"Doesn’t feel like it."

__

"You did what you have to do and I know you held back, exposing how bad of a fighter I am" he chuckled and winced again. Oliver wrapped his arms around him and they stayed quiet like that until the water started to get cold.

__

Oliver helped them out of the bathtub and dried them off. They laid on the bed and Tommy held his face with both hands.

__

"Quit beating yourself up I know you would never deliberately hurt me."

__

"I just… I love you so much" he choked out.

__

Tommy pulled him for a kiss a very gentle one since his lip was hurt. Oliver peppered kisses all over his face taking his time on the big bruise over his eye soon he was kissing his neck making Tommy moan. He continued to go down until he reached Tommy’s hard cock he kissed and licked until Tommy was panting under his touch he licked him behind his balls slowly stroking his cock he kept going further down until he found his hole. Tommy almost jumped with the first lick and moaned, he licked the rim adding a finger inside Tommy’s hole his cock started leaking pre-cum Oliver added a second finger opening and scissoring his hole. He sucked his cock and added a third finger hitting his prostate over and over Tommy moaned and came Oliver swallowed him dry. When Tommy’s breathing was back to normal the fingers were gone leaving him empty he whimpered and looked at Oliver who had the guilty look back on his face.

__

"Ollie please." He whimpered. 

__

"I don’t wanna hurt you babe."

__

"I’m not gonna break stop punishing yourself and fuck me."

__

"Tommy…" 

__

"Please… don’t you wanna fuck me?"

__

"I do…"

__

"Come here" Oliver laid on top of him careful to not put his weight on him Tommy once again held his face with both hands “I love you and I trust you.” Oliver groaned but kissed him and grabbed the lube.

__

He lubed Tommy’s hole and his cock and pushed all the way in. Tommy moaned and smiled he kissed him again careful with Tommy’s lip and start moving. With the kisses and Tommy’s reassurance he started to pound faster and harder.

__

"I love you" Tommy half whispered half moaned.

__

"I love you too babe" and then Tommy was cuming again ass squeezing Oliver’s cock making him cum. They stayed like that for a few minutes and then Oliver went to the bathroom coming back with a wet washcloth he cleaned Tommy up and laid down next to him. Tommy struggled a bit to find a not too painful position head on Oliver chest they fell asleep.

__

__

Oliver woke up, something was wrong he freed himself from Tommy’s hold and went downstairs, Malcom was sitting on the couch.

__

"Nice fight."

__

"What do you want Malcom?"

__

Malcom placed a hand on his chest looking offended “What do you mean? I just want to check up on my son since you beat him up.”

__

"That’s funny since _you_ were the one who kidnapped and offered him to Burov to be beat." 

__

"I just wanted to make things interesting when I heard that the Green Arrow was about to fight at his club."

__

"I hope you had fun" Tommy’s voice came from somewhere behind Oliver.

__

"My boy look at you! You don’t look _that_ bad I’m sure thanks to Oliver holding himself when he was beating you." 

__

"Why?" Tommy whispered.

__

"So maybe you would man up perhaps? Maybe you would learn how to fight even my daughter fights better than my son it’s embarrassing" he shouted at Tommy.

__

"I’ll tell you what" Tommy walked towards him standing between his dad and Oliver he spoke with a deadly low voice “You are dead. From now on is how you are going to be just a ghost to me I don’t want to see your face ever again, stay away from my house, my husband, my company…" 

__

"My company!" Malcom interrupted.

__

Tommy continued “ _My_ company you are dead remember? It is mine and Thea’s. You don’t get to show up whenever you want anymore and get the fuck out of my house."

__

Malcom chuckled “I’m almost proud of you speaking with such steady voice but I know you, you are weak and will always be” Tommy punched him in the face making him fall down on the couch. He looked shocked and got up ready to attack but Oliver placed his arms around his husband daring him to do anything “You heard my husband get the fuck out.” Malcom sighed clearly pissed off but turned away and left. Tommy turned and buried his head on Oliver’s neck shivering a little.

__

"Are you okay babe?"

__

"Yeah… He never loved me and he never will. I lived my life trying to make him proud of me now I’m done with him."

__

"I’m proud of you and I love you!"

__

Tommy looked at him “it’s all that matters” they kissed and Tommy winced “Ow!” Oliver looked at him with a questioning look “My hand hurts.”

__

They laughed “Go back to bed I’ll get some ice from the kitchen.”

__

"Babe?"

__

"Huh?"

__

"It was a really good punch."

__

Tommy blushed “shut up.”

__


End file.
